Even The Pure Ones Fall
by KillAt
Summary: They say that the pure ones are the strongest against corruption but even then corruption still finds a way into their minds and hearts filling them with power but something else far greater happened changing the pure one into something but a myth in time


Hello people! This is my very first Fanfiction, though I have been a great support of it and read many fanfictions from this website, ive just finally now decided to make my own story and I hope it turns out as good as all the other stories I have read! Please enjoy and leave comments and ideas on how I should go about my story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters in it

**Summary:** they say that the pure ones are the strongest against corruption but even then corruption still finds a way into their minds and hearts filling them with promises and power but something far greater happened changing the pure one into something but a myth in time

**Even The Pure Ones Fall**

**Chapter One : **** Distant Memory **

it was a dead night nothing to be heard but the wind blowing through the trees taking the leaves to a new destination speaking to the animals of the night reminding all of what day it was and what happened on this day many years ago…

**FlashBack: **

The moon hung over the landscaping casting a light for those to see even in the darkest of night. You could hear clashing of swords from all around, screams of those calling to their deaths as they were taken down by their enemy. In the middle of the chaos you could see a girl with such rare power that even the deadliest youki wouldn't go near her. Her emotions were out of control destroying anything that got in her way of killing the one thing that had ruined her childhood, her life… but with such great power comes sacrifice. Even with her purity the corruption still had a way to calling out to her in her mind. Promising for a new life, for her pain to end, and at that point in the mix of battle for accepting it with the knowledge of knowing she would never be the same girl again.

With sweat coming down her face she took one glance at those she called her friends and a certain half demon who she spent most of her childhood loving rushing to protect the love of his life fight for her life. A ripping went through her heart making her breath shallow and pain shot through her whole body and there she knew she had to accept what was promised to her and with that a bright light absorbed her whole body and going straight for the enemy and within minutes an explosion was casted over the battle field blasting all back from the kill zone in which she gave up her purity to corruption that in the end killed the enemy they all banded together to destroy that night but also killed her in every way possible.

Eventually the smoke cleared from the landscaping leaving a deadly scent for demons and humans to smell and feel but that's not all they felt they felt power, power beyond any they felt before beside Lord Sesshomaru's be even then he thought the power could rival his own and didn't like the feeling of that at all. Their attention was turned to a figure standing in the middle of the field looking at the destruction she had done to prevent those she loved from dying, and as she turned you could all hear the gasping of her travelers setting their eyes upon a girl that looked like someone they knew but being completely foreign at the same time.

No this person was not their innocent miko that they first started the battle with, no this person was a goddess in human form with the way her jet black blue hair shined in the moon light how her skin was a pale white that glowed with power, her figure had curves in all the right places forming her into a women and those eyes no human had eyes like those, demoness would kill for them for her eyes were a clear blue with pink tainting them , her lips a pale pink and as they watched they saw tattoos covering her body marking her in an ancient language lost to many but known to few even in that era. But what made them realize that this was not the Kagome they knew was the look in her eyes it was something they never thought would ever be in her eyes. She had the eyes of … _death._ Floating not just inches from her palm was the object that started their journey the Shikon No Tama … whole once more and with its protector once more.

The silent's was soon cut off by a male rough voice.

"Oy wench hand over the jewel now!" said an inu half breed known as InuYasha slowly getting up from his position he was thrown at from the explosion of her power

Silent's was met at his request as all eyes were still stuck on the girl, she made her way to the group of people her posture was to envy for the way she walked with such grace making it look like she wasn't even touching the earth itself. Coming to a stop not but a few yards away from them, and with a glare turned at the half breed way she spoke with a soft velvet voice that only a true goddess could possess.

"You do not own this power for it doesn't belong to you" she spoke with a matter of fact tone playing with the jewel that was in her hand.

He looked shocked first and turned into anger as he watched the girl in front of him a complete stranger to them all now not only by the way she looked but how she acted and her voice… even though soft had a cold edge to it that reminded him so much of his half brother.

"You bitch! Hand over it now or I will take it from you" he screamed as he friends tried to calm him down from his out burst to the girl that stood before them, worried of the unknown she could do to them if she wished it. A single eyebrow rose followed by a wicked grin that took over her perfect feature. A small laugh come out of her lips and those around froze and listened to the beautiful sound coming out of the girl.

Sesshomaru was intrigued by the human before him, if he could even call her a human for he or even they had no idea what happened to her in that explosion that clearly changed her and he had to say whatever happened she wasn't human anymore not with that much power coming from her_" hmm, this Sesshomaru must speak to the old ones about this"_. Her voice broke him out of thought as he returned his gaze to her.

"You think you could take me?" she whispered still keeping her eyes locked on InuYasha as her power came pouring out of her skin in waves crashing into the two demons.

Sesshomaru spoke as soon as he felt her power wash over him burning his skin "Miko you will cease this at once" his voice ice cold commanded obedience form all . She turned her gaze to him with a bored look watching him for a few minutes but slowly did what he asked and the burning he felt dead down

It was then that a figure came out of the trees looking even deader then she was before making her way to the group in small steps

"Kikyo!" InuYasha called out to as he pulled her into his arms looking from between her and Kagome. Kikyo took hollow breaths as she tried to get words out they all needed to hear about what happened to their dear miko.

" InuYasha… you must st-oop no-ww, for y-oou don't know w-haat you ar-e challenging… th-iis is not the yo-ung mi-ko anymo-re, sh-es she's the…. Shikon No Tama it-self … th-e corruptions of i-t an-d and ..."but she couldnt get the last word out that was most important to them all. they all turned their head to look at the girl there watching all their faces with a look calm face but in her eye you could see them asking anyone to defy her and as those words the older miko spoke sunk into their heads it was but a young monk that finally spoke after this whole ordeal.

"but lady Kikyo how is that possible for lady Kagome was pure in all aspects… she would have had to accepted the call of the tainted jewel before it was turned pure again" puzzled by his own question waiting for an answer but receiving none. InuYasha letting go of Kikyo and rushing head first into a new battle for greed and power.

" I don't care how it happened, that jewel will be mine I've claimed it 50 years ago and no one will stop me not even you … Kagome" he said her name in a harsh voice getting her attention.

She starred with a dark look on her as her thoughts went else where "_such a shame… what greed will do to those who seek power for their own selfish reasons"_ as he got close he through he's sword up in the air ready to slice through her body but only to be stopped mere inches from her face. She watched as the emotions played out from anger, to shocked, and back to anger as he tried to move his sword towards her only to fail at each attempt but her face stayed the same emotionless self as she spoke her words

"My power will over rule any who dare to challenge me mutt" and with that statement she flicked her hand tossing InuYasha across the field back to where his group were standing watching. None of them knew what to do or how to act for they had lost their innocent miko to the corruption that they fought so hard to end. Kagome gave a quick glance at those "friends" of hers one last time looking from the monk, the demon slayer, to the dead miko, by passing InuYasha and going straight for the only other in the field that's power rivaled her own, the great and all powering lord of the west Sesshomaru.

Clear blue clashed with gold as they looked into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru studied her as he held her gaze trying to figure out just what was the miko now, but all to soon she broke off the contact and realized it was time to depart for low level demons will surely come and seek the flesh of the dead.

She turned and made her way to outline of the forest only to stop to say a parting goodbye "Corruption is only half of what I am for I am something far greater…" and with that she continued into the forest being guided by the moons light. She heard the screams of the demon slayer begging her to return to them but couldn't follow what the women asked of her, for she was something they thought was only a myth even in this era. But they would soon understand and realize what had happen when she accepted the corruption promises.

Ok that's it for Chapter One please tell me what you think ! R&R

Chapter Two will not be a flash back i was just given you the outline of what happened after the battle with Naraku, so Chapter Two will be probably 4 years from than!


End file.
